


Deviations

by EiraLloyd



Series: Detroit: Become Human Drabbles [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiraLloyd/pseuds/EiraLloyd
Summary: We are





	Deviations

We are

Deviations

That deserved more

Than what we got


End file.
